


Anyone Can Cook

by blurrybean



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrybean/pseuds/blurrybean
Summary: aka the Joshler chef AU nobody asked for.





	

coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading xo


End file.
